


The Laws Of The World

by Galexyi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: The love of an angel and a demon was against the laws of the world, doomed from the very beginning.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Laws Of The World

Hyunjin scratched out another tally mark on the wall, scraping and grating at the stone wall with the edge of a metal spoon to form the small, uneven line. One tally mark went on the wall for each time the light faded from the small patch of sky beyond the cell window. It was already the seventh tally mark, indicating the passing of an entire week since he was thrown into a tiny dungeon cell in the royal castle.

If it weren’t for the heavy metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles, he would have just easily broken out of the dungeon cell. As it was, the magic-restricting cuffs did a perfect job of restricting his movement and also sapping every bit of magical energy from him, eliminating any possibility of escape.

Hyunjin tossed the metal spoon onto the ground, slumping back against the wall and letting out a loud exhale. The phantom pain on his back made itself apparent again.

* * *

Hyunjin had never tried to seek out trouble.

It was trouble that sought him out, following him even to the outskirts of the remote Ta Village. His peaceful days of growing herbs and flowers in his cosy hut were put to an end when a group of bandits moved into the tranquil village, bringing chaos in their wake.

They struck fear into the hearts of the peace-loving villagers and extorted money from them. The villagers had little choice but to oblige reluctantly, giving up what little money they had in exchange for their own safety.

Hyunjin was the only one who stood up to them, refusing their demands. Even if he wanted to, he had nothing to give to the bandits. He didn't have a single penny to his name, having only his hut, garden and a few meagre possessions.

The bandits retaliated with violence.

When the growing number of bruises on his skin didn't seem to break his spirit, they stormed his hut and garden, leaving it in shambles.

They just took and took and took.

And once again, Hyunjin was robbed of everything he had.

* * *

The creaking of rusty hinges broke the silence in the dungeon. Hyunjin tensed, spine straightening at the sound of approaching footsteps and the clinking of metal.

Three knights clad in shiny silver armour came into his view.

"So this is the infamous Hwang Hyunjin? The rumours sure didn't do any justice to your beauty. With that pretty face and innocent eyes, he doesn't seem capable of harming anyone." One of the knights pulled out a bunch of keys and unlocked the door of his dungeon cell.

"And that is exactly what makes him dangerous. A rose with deadly thorns. Don't drop your guard around him just because he is pretty. He'll kill you without any mercy, just like he did to the villagers of the Ta Village."

The three knights stepped inside his cell, barely managing to fit inside the cramped area. Hyunjin kept his gaze trained on the dust-covered ground, blatantly ignoring the presence of the knights.

"I don't know what you are so worried about. Just look at him. With his magic restricted, he's as weak as a kitten." A finger was placed beneath his chin, tilting his face up and forcing him to look into the knight's eyes. "A very pretty kitten. I wouldn't mind keeping him to myself."

Hyunjin's hands had involuntarily curled into tight fists, his nails digging painfully into the flesh of his palm.

A scoff. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Don't get distracted. Are you forgetting that we have orders from the king to carry out?"

The knight crouched in front of him. "Be good and maybe I'll even plead to the king for you, okay? I'm sure you'll prefer warming my bed when the other option is the death sentence." Hyunjin let his gaze speak for him. "Oh? Look at the fire in those dark eyes... Now I just want to keep him even more."

"Stop fooling around and let's just get our jobs done already." The other knight sighed.

The two knights stepped forward and hauled Hyunjin to his feet, sparing no gentleness. They dragged Hyunjin out of the cell and through the dungeon. The third knight followed behind, keeping a close eye on Hyunjin.

The vigilance was unnecessary. Hyunjin didn't have any energy left in him to make any escape attempts.

The knights led him down twisting corridors, up winding staircases and around bending corners. Even with Hyunjin's uneven and stumbling steps, the knights continued on at a fast pace towards their destination. Hyunjin had no idea where they were headed but could only assume that they were taking him to the king where he would be judged and punished for his sins.

The sins that he never committed.

* * *

When he left the village and headed into the Yellow Wood to look for flowers and herbs to start his garden anew, Hyunjin didn't know that he would be returning to the sight of the village on fire.

The roaring flames had already consumed an entire row of houses and were still spreading further, pillars of grey smoke obscuring the azure sky.

The basket in Hyunjin's hands fell to the ground and he let his feet take him closer to the site of the fire. Panic choked him, tightening around his throat. It took a while for Hyunjin to realise that there were very real fingers wrapping themselves around his neck.

"It's all your fault. It's all your fault!" The fingers around his neck squeezed down before releasing suddenly and he was shoved onto the ground. "You should have just paid the bandits their money! Why did you have to play the hero? If you just paid them, they would have just gone away quietly. They wouldn't have set fire to the village. Why did you have to come to the village?"

Hyunjin's ears felt like they were ringing, his head spinning as he looked around him.

At the unstoppable, raging fire. At the crumbling houses beyond salvaging. At the crowd gathering around him, curses spilling out of their mouths. At the sobbing faces of the children. At the resentment and hatred on the faces of all those villagers he had lived with for the past two years.

And then, Hyunjin let his despair devour him whole and everything became a blur.

* * *

"Hwang Hyunjin, for the crime of misusing magic to set the Ta Village on fire and being responsible for not only the destruction of the village but also the loss of multiple lives, you will be arrested and thrown into the royal dungeons to await the death sentence."

Hyunjin didn't know how it happened or who decided to pin the blame on him. He only knew that the sins had become his to carry, for there would be no one to speak the truth on his behalf.

Forsook and abandoned once more.

And this time, the sins he bore didn't even belong to him.

* * *

Leaving the sound of clanking swords and heated banter behind, Bang Chan exited the courtyard and headed into the castle. He wiped off the sweat that had gathered on his brows with the back of his hand, head already filled with contemplations of his dinner plans.

His throat was completely parched, his stomach growling weakly in protest after all the hard work throughout the day. Teaching swordsmanship to young knights was fulfilling but exhausting work.

His last swordsmanship training had ended more than an hour ago and usually, he would already be at his favourite restaurant, tucking into a warm meal but several enthusiastic students had wanted a shot at sparring with him and had ended up holding him back after their training session. It seemed that having an infamous reputation for being undefeatable at sword fighting had made him extremely popular among the knights.

Of course, rumours didn’t always prove true but in his case, the truth wasn’t that far off. Even without using his true abilities, the knights of the kingdom would still never have stood a chance against him. And if he used his powers…

Bang Chan shook his head, pressing his lips together.

He had already long since given up his powers, vowing to only use them as a last resort and only for good. Using his powers would reveal what he really was, and that would end up in him being thrown out of the kingdom.

No matter what, he had to stay in the kingdom and wait for that person to arrive.

* * *

The dark alley was quiet in the wee hours of the morning. Bang Chan figured that he was probably the only person in the entire kingdom who would choose to wander the streets at such an ungodly timing instead of snuggling up in his cosy bed.

The quiet darkness and the refreshing night air allowed him to breathe easier, let his thoughts drift freely on the breeze and chased the tightness in his chest away. Not even the occasional scuttering of a mouse or the wind’s toppling over of a crate could disturb his peace.

The alleys were a maze, full of confusing twists and turns that could easily lead you to a dead-end or your destination. His years of living on the streets, however, had him knowing every nook and cranny of the kingdom, even the alleys, like the back of his hand.

He walked down alleys, peeking into passing alleys with his mind a thousand miles away as he mapped out the layout of the kingdom.

The alley that leads to the marketplace.

The alley that leads to a dead-end.

The alley that leads to the river.

The alley that he had never seen before.

The alley that leads to…

Bang Chan froze, turning around and letting his feet carry him back to the alley that he had just walked past.

Even in a time and age where magic existed, alleys didn’t just appear out of nowhere.

Despite everything in him warning him against going down a mysterious alley that appeared out of nowhere, his intuition told him that if he turned away now, he would never have the chance to come across this alley again. And like always, Bang Chan listened to his intuition.

The alley appeared completely normal if not for the fact that Bang Chan was entirely certain that it was not here the day before. Brick walls lined both sides of the alley and an occasional window could be spotted peeking out on either side.

Disappointment started to sink in slowly but Bang Chan continued on, his lone footsteps reverberating in the alley. The alley appeared to stretch on infinitely and Bang Chan walked for a long time, the path in front of him seeming to be endless.

But yet he persisted.

And then he saw it. A single source of light cutting through the darkness, beckoning to him.

Bang Chan slowed his steps, his years of experience as a fighter having instilled caution in him. A figure dressed entirely in black separated itself from the shadows, hunched over a table with a small lamp on it.

“Hello?” Bang Chan called out.

The figure turned towards him and even though Bang Chan couldn’t quite see it, he could feel the other’s gaze on him.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Bang Chan.”

* * *

The flickering light from the lanterns hanging on the walls cast long shadows across the stone walls of the castle. As Bang Chan walked down the narrow corridor, a group of three knights were headed in his direction, a prisoner dragged alongside them.

Even dressed in tattered clothes and with his hair tangled and dishevelled, the prisoner’s lovely appearance still made Bang Chan take another look. The perfect side profile and ruby-red lips had him sighing internally, lamenting the beauty that would soon be lost to the death sentence.

The knights nodded to him and Bang Chan returned a nod to them. He stepped to the side to let the party pass by but found himself unable to take his eyes off the beautiful prisoner.

* * *

Bang Chan’s hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword. “Who are you and how do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things.” The male gestured towards the empty stool across from him. “Why don’t you have a seat and we can talk? I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time, Bang Chan.”

Bang Chan hesitated before complying with the other’s request. It felt foolish to be listening to and obeying the requests of a complete stranger but for some reason, Bang Chan couldn’t bring himself to turn away or try to harm the stranger.

This was important, he just knew it.

The lamp cast its faint yellow light across the stranger’s face and Bang Chan caught sight of a pair of crimson eyes. If the mysterious alley and the stranger’s knowledge of his name hadn’t given it away already, the other’s eyes would have immediately exposed his non-human heritage.

“What… what are you?”

“I’m a... friend. My name is Jisung.” Jisung’s lips curved into a smile.

“Jisung, what do you want from me?”

“Straight down to business, I see. Well, that suits me.” Jisung shrugged. “To cut a long story short, I come from the same place you did.”

“The… The place I came from?”

Jisung nodded. “We knew each other a long time ago.”

“You… you know me? But… I don’t remember you at all.” Bang Chan clutched at his head.

“That’s understandable, Chan. After all, your memories were wiped by-“ Jisung cut off his words as the light from the lamp on the table abruptly grew in intensity before starting to fade.

Jisung’s eyes widened and he reached across the table to grab at Bang Chan’s face with both his hands. “Shit, I’ve been discovered. I don’t have much time left here. Listen to me, Chan. I don’t have enough time to explain everything to you but you have to trust me, okay? No matter what, you have to stay here in this kingdom. Minho is working on a plan right now to make things right again. You deserve your happiness and we’re all going to make it happen.”

“My happiness? Minho? What… What on earth are you talking about?”

The light from the lamp started flashing intermittently and Jisung glanced at it, desperation flashing across his features.

“I really don’t have time to explain things to you, Chan. Just… just remember to stay here and wait for him. For Hyunjin.”

The lamp went out, plunging everything into darkness. Bang Chan leapt to his feet, drawing his sword in alarm.

When he glanced behind him to check on Jisung, the other was already gone. No Jisung. No wooden table and stool. No lamp – unlit, lit or flashing.

There was only him, standing all alone with his drawn sword in the middle of a deserted alleyway.

* * *

Spending an entire week imprisoned in a dungeon, coupled with the presence of the magic-restricting cuffs had left him in a weakened state. Even walking proved to be difficult as the knights continued tugging him around.

At some point after the first twists and turns of the hallways, Hyunjin had to resort to leaning heavily against the knights. His bare feet shuffled against the stone floors and he occasionally tripped when he couldn’t find the strength to lift his feet in time. His head was hanging down, his hair in his face.

There was barely anyone in the castle hallways, a surprise to Hyunjin.

When unfamiliar footsteps echoed in the hallways, heading in their direction, he resisted looking up, almost ashamed to have someone see him in such a sorry state. He didn’t want to see the pity or contempt in their eyes. But when the knights grabbing onto him paused in their tracks, he couldn’t resist his own curiosity and looked up.

His eyes widened and he let out a sharp exhale.

* * *

Bang Chan saw him for the first time in the human world.

In a meadow of flowers, sitting sprawled on the grass was the most beautiful male he had ever set eyes on.

The other didn’t seem to care about getting any grass stains on his all-white clothes, a carefree expression on his lovely face as he tried to tuck some of his blonde hair behind his ear. The strong breeze sweeping past sent his hair back into disarray, strands of hair whipping in the wind. Bang Chan was mesmerised by the sight of golden hair dancing in the wind.

His feet took an involuntary step forward, reacting to his heart. But then his rationale kicked in and he remained where he was, hidden behind the thick trunk of the oak tree.

The male was busy with something on his lap but Bang Chan couldn’t quite make out what the other was doing from such a distance. When the breeze started to die, the male got up from the grass, lifting something off his lap and placing it on the ground.

Bang Chan quickly retreated behind the tree, making sure that his entire body was concealed behind the thick trunk. When he dared to peek around the tree trunk again, the male had left.

Glancing around him to check that there was no one else but him in the meadow, Bang Chan ran towards the spot where the mysterious male had sat.

On the lush green grass was a small, delicate crown of flowers.

* * *

The prisoner raised his head and dark eyes met his. Bang Chan watched as the other’s dark eyes widened, plump lips parting to release a soft gasp at the sight of him.

Recognition filled those eyes and Bang Chan was struck by their beauty. Dark eyes that shimmered and held a sky of stars within. But why did those eyes look so sad?

A jolt went through the tattoo on his upper arm and Bang Chan’s hand immediately reached towards it.

* * *

“Are you the one who has been secretly stealing all the flower crowns I made?”

The sweet voice behind him startled him so much that he nearly crushed the small daisy crown in his grip. Bang Chan whirled around, heart pounding in his chest.

The other male had his hands on both hips and was staring at him with a disapproving look. “You know that the flower crowns aren’t for you, right? I made them for the village’s children to find. They always have so much fun with it and they love the flower crowns I made for them.”

“I…” Bang Chan gazed at the object in his hands. “I couldn’t resist. It was so pretty.”

“Well, you can’t keep it. It’s not for you. Return it, please?”

Bang Chan deliberated but eventually dropped the flower crown into the other’s outstretched palm.

“Thank you.” The other male’s smile was blinding and Bang Chan couldn’t look away. “If you want me to make a flower crown for you, all you have to do is ask.”

“You’ll make one for me?”

“Only if you ask really nicely.”

Bang Chan gazed into those innocent orbs, wondering. Is it possible that the other didn’t know who he was? Or rather to be exact, what he was? There was no other explanation for why one of heaven’s loveliest angels would be standing in front of him, having a conversation with him.

“I… Can you make a flower crown for me…”

“Hyunjin. My name is Hyunjin.”

“Can you make a flower crown for me, Hyunjin?”

* * *

There was no way.

There was absolutely no way this could be happening.

Bang Chan was supposed to be back in the underworld, fulfilling his duties and living out his fate. Without Hyunjin. And without any memories of Hyunjin.

So why was Bang Chan in the human world? Why was he here when Hyunjin had sacrificed everything for the other to be able to live out his life the way he should?

The pain in his back was no longer phantom but a searing, tormenting agony.

* * *

“Look at this.” Bang Chan pulled his arm back from where it had been resting around Hyunjin’s waist, tugging up his sleeve to show off the small flower crown imprinted on his skin.

Hyunjin let out a gasp, running his fingers across the tattoo. Silken skin over silken skin. “You… you did this for me?” Bang Chan leaned in to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead in answer.

When he looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, the dark eyes he loved so much was filling up with tears. Bang Chan panicked. “Wait, don’t cry. If you don’t like the tattoo, I can get rid of it. Just… just don’t cry.”

“No, no. I love it.” Hyunjin shook his head. “I just… It’s just…”

Bang Chan wiped off Hyunjin’s tears with his fingers before wrapping his arms around the other and pulling his beloved close. He didn’t need to hear Hyunjin’s answer; he already knew it in the depths of his soul.

The fear of whatever they have between them being shattered into pieces. After all, based on the natural laws of the world, it was forbidden for a demon to fall in love with an angel.

* * *

Looking into the other’s eyes, Bang Chan could feel something stir within his chest. Something heavy.

The same something that occupied his mind, like a butterfly fluttering just out of the grasp of his fingers.

* * *

Whatever they have between them. It was love.

Bang Chan tucked the sheets over Hyunjin as the other snuggled closer to him in his sleep, arms draped loosely over Bang Chan’s bare chest. Hyunjin stirred slightly, eyes opening just a sliver to look at Bang Chan before fluttering shut again.

The happiness filling Bang Chan’s chest felt overflowing.

* * *

“Why are you here, Chan?”

* * *

Bang Chan watched as tears welled up in the eyes of the stranger in front of him. The stars within those eyes spilling over and streaking down the sides of the other’s face.

It hurt, the sight of it.

Somehow, he knew that he was the reason for it.

* * *

"We can't go on like this."

"Why?"

"I'm an angel bound to serve the creator and you're a demon bound to serve the underworld."

"Can't I just be Bang Chan and you, my Hyunjin?"

"The love between us… it wasn't supposed to be."

"It doesn't change the fact that I fell in love with you."

"This… it won't end well for us. I… I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Chan."

"No one will find out, my love. Felix, Minho and the others would never betray us."

"But what if…"

"Hyunjin, no one will find out. Everything will be fine."

* * *

They found out.

Bang Chan didn't know it then but it was going to be a very long time before he got to see Hyunjin again.

* * *

"Head instructor, you know this person?"

Bang Chan was about to answer but the words were stuck in his throat. Did he really not know this person? The other beat him to a reply.

"No, we don't know each other." The prisoner turned his face away.

No, Bang Chan thought. That can't be true.

"Hey, you guys are bringing him to the king, right?" The knights nodded stiffly. "I have matters to speak with the king about. I can take this prisoner to him for you."

The prisoner whipped his head around and fixed him with an incredulous stare. The knights hesitated.

"I mean… I'm only offering to help since I'm on my way to see the king. You guys could knock off work earlier and maybe even manage to get yourselves a table at that restaurant downtown. You know what it's like. It's almost impossible to get a table there once it gets late."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course. Or are you perhaps worried that I wouldn't be able to handle someone like him?"

"No, no. Of course not, head instructor. We'll leave him in your safe hands then."

The knights shoved the prisoner in his direction and once Bang Chan had a firm grip on the other's arm, hurried down the hallway and out of sight.

"What do you think you're trying to do, Chan?" The prisoner hissed, struggling and fighting against his hold.

"Saving your life."

* * *

Bang Chan had always had the upper hand when it came to physical strength. Even with his full strength, Hyunjin would never stand a chance against Bang Chan when it came to a physical fight. In his weakened state, his struggling against the other was nothing but a pitiful attempt and Hyunjin knew it.

"Do you always go about saving the lives of strangers you've just met?" The words cut deep, stinging him but Hyunjin had to acknowledge the painful truth that he was nothing more than a stranger to Bang Chan.

"Not at all. But you're not a stranger, you're… Hyunjin."

Hyunjin froze at that, staring up at the other in complete shock. "You… remember me?"

"So I do know you."

Hyunjin averted his eyes away from Bang Chan's smug expression. "Well, how do you know my name then?"

"I just had a feeling… that you were the person I was waiting for."

* * *

Changbin quickly entered the room, carefully scanning the surroundings as he pulled the heavy iron doors close. Minho and Jisung were already inside the room, awaiting his arrival.

"It's done," Changbin announced in lieu of a greeting. "They met once again."

"Good. Then our role has been fulfilled. It's up to those goody angels to accomplish the rest."

* * *

It was taking all Hyunjin had to keep up with Bang Chan as they hurried through the hallways of the castle. Just as Hyunjin was about to declare that he couldn't go on any further, Bang Chan pulled him through a wrought iron gate and they found themselves on the edge of a forest.

Bang Chan took one look at Hyunjin and drew his sword, slashing through the magic-restricting cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Abruptly freed, Hyunjin almost fell to his knees but Bang Chan hauled him up.

"Come on, we need to go before they find out that I've turned traitor."

"I don't understand…" Hyunjin gazed at the ground. "Why are you doing all this? For someone you don't even remember."

"I… don't quite understand either."

* * *

"My poor child, Hyunjin. How low you have sunk. Tainted by those vile and foul demons from the underworld."

"I haven't been tainted. I've been loved."

"Is that what you believe? Is that what he told you?"

"Don't try telling me otherwise. I won't believe you."

A sigh. "If trying to reason with you won't work, then I guess I have no other choice but to reset your memories."

"I… don't want to forget him."

"You'll be better off if you do. After all, he will be nothing more than another pile of ash in the underworld after the end of today."

"What do you mean?"

"The devil is not as merciful as the creator. That little demon of yours? He's a defect to him now and defects are to be ridden of. Of course, the creator will never do that to you, Hyunjin. We'll just make you forget a little."

"How can I save him?"

"Hyunjin…"

"Please tell me how I can save him. It's fine, I don't have to be with him as long as he can live on. Please…"

"Hyunjin, there is nothing…"

"I'll do anything! I can give up everything!"

"You would go to such lengths for that demon?"

"For the one I love. Anything."

"If that's really what you want…"

"I want to save him."

* * *

That day, one of heaven's archangels fell from the sky.

* * *

"Come on." Bang Chan tugged him into the forest. "We should try to put some distance between us and the castle."

With how exhausted he was, Hyunjin couldn't find it in himself to fight against Bang Chan anymore. He merely let his weary body be dragged along.

* * *

They walked endlessly for days, occasionally stopping to rest. While one slept, the other kept watch.

"I'll take the first watch. You can get some sleep first," Hyunjin suggested after they had finished their dinner, a warm stew made with the meat of a boar that Bang Chan had killed.

Bang Chan nodded, settling his head on Hyunjin's lap with a soft contented sigh. "Did you hurt your back?"

Hyunjin hadn't realised that he had been unconsciously rubbing at his back up till that very moment. He let his hand drop to his side. "Just an old injury."

"The scars on your back?" That very first day after their escape from the castle, Bang Chan had noticed the scars when Hyunjin had stripped down to wash in a river they passed by. The other had asked him about the massive scars stretching across his back but Hyunjin had never given him an answer.

"Uh-huh."

"Would you ever tell me how you got them?"

"Some things are better off never revealed."

* * *

He really should be keeping guard, watching for any signs of unusual movement in the forest beyond but time and again, Hyunjin’s gaze was constantly drawn to the peaceful sleeping face on his lap. The face of the one he loves.

Hyunjin had never even dared to hope that such a day would come again. After all, he made a choice and he would live with it. The price of his wings and falling from the heavens was a small one to pay for the safety of his beloved.

When he fell, he had been prepared to never see Bang Chan ever again.

Hyunjin allowed his gaze to linger on Bang Chan for several more moments, etching the other’s features into his memory.

* * *

"Chan, wake up! Chan!" Bang Chan was jolted awake by frantic tapping on his shoulders.

"What- Hyunjin?" Sitting up, he glanced in the direction of the other, his heart freezing over at the look of pure terror on Hyunjin’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Hyunjin lifted a shaky finger to point at something behind Bang Chan. He whirled around and finally caught sight of the reason that had inspired such fear in the other.

A silver butterfly with the clearest, most delicate glass-like wings enveloped in golden light.

It fluttered through the air, looping around before heading straight towards them. Hyunjin started backing away. “No…”

Bang Chan reached out a hand but the butterfly ignored it, flying towards Hyunjin and landing on the other’s blonde hair. Hyunjin froze, seeming completely petrified.

“What’s wrong, Hyunjin? It’s just a small butterfly.”

“This… this isn’t just any ordinary butterfly, Chan. Crystal butterflies can only be summoned by heaven’s angels. If it found us, then that must mean…”

The butterfly fluttered into the air again, flying off into the trees before pausing in mid-air, golden glow beckoning to them.

“I think it wants us to follow it.” Bang Chan got to his feet.

Hyunjin’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, dark eyes filling with unshed tears as the other looked up at Bang Chan with a pleading expression. “Please, don’t go.”

Bang Chan took Hyunjin’s hand in his. “Everything will be fine.”

“But it won’t! The last time you said that, everything went wrong!” Hyunjin turned away but not before Bang Chan caught a glimpse of the other’s tears.

Getting onto his knees, Bang Chan knelt in front of Hyunjin, brushing away the other’s tears with the pad of his thumb. “Hyunjin… I don’t remember what happened between the both of us. But my heart recognises you and… I want to be with you. And if following that butterfly means that we could find a way to be together, then I’m willing to take the risk.”

“We don’t have to follow it. We can just go on as we have for the past few days, running as far as we can from the soldiers.”

“But we’re not just running from the soldiers, are we?”

Hyunjin averted his gaze.

“Hyunjin, please. I’m asking you to believe in me again.”

Hyunjin looked into Bang Chan’s eyes before he nodded.

* * *

The butterfly led them to a shimmering portal on the side of a cave. Bang Chan entwined their fingers together before the two stepped through the portal.

Their feet landed on lush green grass. Flowers and shrubs stretched on for miles in the meadow, alive with the buzzing of insects and the melodic bird songs. Bang Chan let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, turning to give a reassuring smile to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin returned the smile with a nervous one of his own.

The crystal butterfly appeared in front of them, fluttering its delicate wings in front of Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin hesitated but eventually stretched out a hand and the butterfly landed on his finger.

The golden glow surrounding the butterfly grew in intensity. “Hyunjin? Can you hear me? Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin looked around him, eyes darting about wildly. “Seungmin? Is that you, Seungmin?”

“I’m down here.” Bang Chan and Hyunjin both stared down at the butterfly resting on Hyunjin’s finger. “Well, at least my consciousness is.”

“Why… What are you trying to do, Seungmin?”

“Helping out a family member, of course.”

“But if you’re caught, you’ll…”

“I just have to avoid getting caught. Don’t worry, Felix and Jeongin are in on the plan too. With three of Heaven’s archangels working on this plan, there’s no way we will fail. Besides, even if we do get caught… well, we are already down an archangel so there’s no way the creator will allow the loss of yet another archangel.”

“Seungmin…”

“Hyunjin, I’m sorry. The three of us couldn’t do anything to help you when you fell after having your wings ripped off. We’re family but there was nothing we could do for you.”

“It was my choice. I don’t blame any of you. In fact, the three of you kept our secret so well. I… I should be thanking you instead.”

“That demon. He’s there with you now, right?”

“Yes, Bang Chan is here with me.” Hyunjin gave Bang Chan's hand a light squeeze.

“That means the demons kept up their part of the deal then.”

“The demons?”

“Yeah, Bang Chan’s demon friends. They were responsible for helping the two of you meet while we, the archangels worked on finding a sanctuary for the two of you.”

“This place… is a sanctuary?”

“Exactly. Felix, Jeongin and I used our magic to create this place. It’s a place for only the two of you. No one can enter it against your will. It’s a place that cannot be touched even by the devil or the creator.”

“Seungmin, I…”

“It took us a while to find the correct spell and method to create it but I’m glad we succeeded just in time. Who knew that creating an entirely new dimension would be so difficult?”

“Thank you, Seungmin,” Hyunjin managed to say through the large lump that had formed in his throat. “Thank you.”

“To make sure that the sanctuary stays beneath the creator and devil’s radar, I’ll have to limit all communication. Which means that I won’t be able to check in with you often. This will probably be the last time we get to speak to each other for a very long while.”

“I miss you. You and the others.”

“And we miss you too. Not a day goes by where we don’t think of you.”

“Thank you for everything. For doing this.”

“I’ll be breaking the connection now. Hyunjin, please be happy.”

The crystal butterfly shattered into glitter which was quickly swept away by the wind.

“I will,” Hyunjin whispered aloud. “Goodbye, my friend.”

* * *

There was a cosy hut in the middle of the meadow, the perfect size for a couple to live in. Hyunjin wiped away the last of his tears, breaking into a run and dragging Bang Chan behind him.

“Hey, hey. Slow down, love. What’s the hurry? You heard what Seungmin said. This is our own little sanctuary. It’s not going to go anywhere.”

“I know…” It felt surreal and Hyunjin could hardly believe that there really was a place where he could freely love Bang Chan. A place where a demon and angel can fall in love, even against the laws of the world.

Hyunjin pushed open the front door of the hut, ready to spend their first day of forever in their new home.

* * *

The sun was glaring even with his eyes closed and Hyunjin let out a whine before turning onto his side while Bang Chan laughed fondly at him.

“Be a good pillow and stop moving!” Hyunjin complained, opening his eyes to glare up at the other.

“Is that why you love me? Because I make a good pillow?” Bang Chan quipped.

“Maybe,” Hyunjin answered playfully.

Wings of pure black unfolded in the air, spreading out and enveloping both of them. The movement jolted the flower crown resting on Bang Chan's head and he had to reach up to adjust it.

“Look at how lucky I am, having one of the notorious demons of the underworld acting as my pillow and parasol.”

Bang Chan reached out a finger to trace Hyunjin’s back. Even though he couldn’t see the scars through the shirt that Hyunjin was wearing, he knew exactly what they looked like after all the time he had spent pressing his lips against the raw, reddened scars. The permanent proof of Hyunjin’s sacrifice and love for him. “I think I’m the lucky one here.”

“Well, we’re both very lucky.”

Seungmin had left a pill embedded with magic in the hut for Bang Chan. It was an experimental pill and Seungmin had no way of knowing whether it would work properly. But if it did, it would gradually erase the effects of the creator’s memory spell on Bang Chan and restore all his memories.

Every day, Bang Chan remembered a little more of how he fell in love with Hyunjin. And every day, he fell a little deeper in love with the other.

Bang Chan leaned down to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s lips.

Perhaps his memories would never return fully. But Bang Chan was past mourning his own memories. Even if he would never remember their past fully, he had their future together to look forward to. More memories could be made as long as they were together again.

After all, they had already defied the laws of the world. There’s nothing else that can separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
